Kiss You In The Rain
by anoushka.natasha.x
Summary: BxE oneshot pre Breaking Dawn wedding. again inspired from a song that i do not own i should really try and be original... very fluffy, Bella's pov. i hope you guys like it, please R&R, thankyouu!


**Hi, well this my second fic, hopefully you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: i own nothing, not the characters (that's SM), or any songs (Taylor Swift), or the room i'm in (uni), the bed i'm sitting on (again uni), the shirt on my back... ok, that one's mine but you get it. (ah, the life of a student...)**

Kiss You In The Rain

The patter of the window woke me from what I felt was a very pleasant dream and looked up at his beautiful face smiling, expectantly back down at me. _My angel, of course he knew I had woken... he knows me. _

I felt my face lift in a smile, in a pathetic attempt to mirror his perfect one. "I thought for a moment you were able to read my mind". Edward looked pleasantly confused at my worry, and I was once again glad he had no idea of the very erratic and sometimes confusing musings in my mind.

"Now why would you think something like that?" His endless topaz eyes flashing in an attempt to make me tell him my thoughts. Even though he was unable to read them, he certainly had ways of them out.

I tore my gaze away from his and shook my head in order to gain some coherency. "When I woke up, I wondered why you knew I would at first" I felt him pull me towards him so we were at the same level "but then I remembered you can hear..." my words trailed off into the air as he began placing butterfly kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Hmm?" He breathed his heavenly scent into my hair "well, yes, that would be why I knew you were going to wake up. Also, you told me." He smiled at the last sentence and placed a firm kiss to my pulse on my neck.

_Wha...? Huh...?_ My head still unable to process simple words after his assault on my neck. "How?" I finally manage to choke out. Silently chuckling at my attempts he pulls he towards him so I am, once again, resting my head on his still chest.

"You were mumbling in your sleep, something about rain, me, and kiss." I jerked my head up at this, confused. Still chuckling, this time not so silently, the angel continued "and then you said you were going to wake up." At this he smiled down at me, looking somehow pleased at the shocked and confused expression my face wore.

"So, what _were_ you dreaming about?" He questioned nuzzling my hair, as I desperately tried to piece together my fragmented dream. _Had there been rain? I just assumed that was the real sound from outside... Edward was there, it was a happy dream. _That_ much I remember..._

"Oh!" I said in quiet surprise, "I remember, you were there." More chuckling, I would hit him to shut him up if it wasn't like music to my ears and if the act alone wouldn't at best, bruise me badly. "We were outside, in the rain" I smile in remembrance, my eyes becoming unfocused. "Dancing and kissing. It was fun." I finish wistfully. _Of course nothing like that could ever happen in real life, where I would be in danger of catching pneumonia, or slipping and breaking my ankle on the wet ground._ I rolled my eyes in anticipated reaction to his obvious reasons why it would be a bad idea. _Another dream not come true._

Edward seemed to agree with my silent thoughts as he shifted me to an upright position. His face calm, searching mine. "So what do I have to do to make you think I am romantic in real life not just your dreams?"

I was shocked, _was he really considering this? _"Well... we are at your house, there would be less questions asked if we slipped out now? _Damn_. I didn't mean it to come out as a question. _Bella, be assertive for once! Take control!_ My face still not complying with my thoughts looked into Edward's hypnotic eyes questioningly.

"Bella! My Bella" sighing, once again, intoxicating me with his sweet breath. "What will I do with you!" _How does he make a question a statement? _"I want to preserve your life, and you continue to want to throw it away." At the last sentence he pulls me closer and I breathe in his scent.

"I can't help it if I want to kiss you in the rain" I mumble into his neck. He draws my face in front of his. His crooked smile making my heart sing. "I'm not in control of my dreams, if i were, they wouldn't be so impossible." My face the picture of dejection, mirrored in his beautiful eyes.

"Not so impossible." His eyes flashing as he scooped me up and raced downstairs out the door and into the rain.

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
I can't help myself_


End file.
